robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Biko Daitokuji
'Biko Daitokuji (B-ko) '''is the primary antagonist of the anime film and OVA series, ''Project A-ko. ''She is a rich, spoilt high school student who possesses an uncanny talent for designing and building robots. History B-ko is the sole heiress to the Daitokuji Financial Group, a powerful organization that supplies advanced robotic weapons systems to the Global Defence Force. As a pre-schooler, B-ko was a spoilt bully (Some things never change...) who would often pick on the cheerful Shiiko Kotobuki (C-ko), only to be beaten up in retaliation by C-ko's best friend and protector Eiko Megami (A-ko). One day, she challenged A-ko to a fight to the finish, but A-ko moved house on that same day and so the fight never took place. The sworn rivals would not meet again until 10 years later when A-ko, B-ko and C-ko all attended Graviton High School together. Upon meeting C-ko, B-ko was smitten and tried to befriend her... by threatening A-ko. With their old enmity rekindled, B-ko and A-ko would repeatedly fight it out at school, with B-ko either donning her personal combat suit or unleashing a new robot upon A-ko. B-ko even has her own group of lackeys who she employs to spy on A-ko and C-ko, as well as pilot some of the mecha she builds. List of B-ko's Robots *Daitokuji Power Suit *Max 5000 *Abachiyama 5 *Queen Margarita *Robo A-ko 839 B-ko's Subordinates *'Asa '- Asa is a brown-haired girl with freckles and the only one of B-ko's cronies who could be considered attractive. She's a manipulative liar. *'Uma '- A fat girl with large glasses. She can be pessimistic and is normally the first to point out the flaws in B-ko's schemes. *'Nine '- A skinny, homely girl with a snaggle-tooth. She's an expert cameraperson and is often employed by B-ko to follow A-ko and C-ko during their free time and record their every move. *'Mari '''- Despite having a huge, masculine body and needing to shave every day, Mari is still a 16-year old girl. It is possible that she may be one of the alien Alpha Cygnans (who are all women but many look like men), though that possibility is never addressed in the film or any of the OVA's. With her gargantuan, muscular physique and expertise in martial arts, Mari is B-ko's thug for hire. Despite her size and strength, she is no match for A-ko's superhuman abilities. B-ko's Battlesuit In many of her fights against A-ko, B-ko has worn an advanced (and highly revealing) battlesuit that increases her strength and speed to match A-ko's. As well as this, it is equipped with a small jet pack for flight, a super-strong lasso and wrist-mounted Atachiyama missile launchers that can fire explosive projectiles either in three-round volleys or even be switched to rapid fire. The suit is the most effective weapon in B-ko's arsenal since her fights with A-ko tend to end with a stalemate, while her robots are all destroyed rather quickly. Category:Robot Creators Category:Project A-ko